


Care and Feeling

by helvel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, kylo is a good egg dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvel/pseuds/helvel
Summary: Kylo's newly acquired egg is causing some tension...





	Care and Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Rescued from tumblr, originally written for gundamoocow's Kylux Eggstravaganza!

Only one person on the Finalizer was bold enough to bother Kylo in his own quarters. Indeed, Kylo could sense the irritable ripple of energy that always clung to General Hux, like an electrical storm brewing just outside his door.

Kylo accepted the access request and Hux strode in, as stiff as ever. Disapproval and mild disgust was written on his face as he glanced around the room. His gaze move from Grandfather’s helmet, to the clothes strewn over the floor, until finally landing on Kylo himself. For a moment, Kylo saw a flash of himself through Hux’s eyes: hair dirty and limp, face unwashed, torso bare above the stale sheets that covered his lower half. Hux’s nose wrinkled further.

“You appear unoccupied,” he said.

Good. It was better if Hux  didn’t suspect anything. His scrutinizing gaze remained on Kylo, though, and Kylo knew Hux was looking for an answer as to why his meeting request had been declined.

’ _Lord Ren,_ ’ the request had read, ' _I require your presence in my quarters for a matter of some urgency. Please respond to confirm your availability. Sincerely, General A. Hux, First Order._ ’

It was a terribly formal message for what was, essentially, a booty call, but that was just Hux’s way. Even now he drew himself up like he was about to deliver state of the system address. “You’ve declined all of my requests for the past several cycles. If you don’t- if our arrangement is no longer suitable to you, I ask that you make it clear.”

“I’m busy,” Kylo said

“Is that all you have to say?” Hux asked. When Kylo shrugged, Hux puffed himself up even further. “Very well.” Hux gave a curt nod and removed himself from Kylo’s quarters.

Kylo rolled his eyes. Did Hux have to be so weird all the time? Sometimes Kylo wondered why he bothered with him at all. No, he didn’t. Hux was a pain in the ass, but his freakish tendencies were exactly why Kylo wouldn’t consider ending their arrangement. He just had more important things to spend his time on right now.

Like caring for his egg.

Drawing back the stale bedsheets, Kylo freed the egg from its hiding place. He knew what Hux would say if he saw it. Well, he didn’t know what Hux would  _say,_  but he knew that seeing a slimy, emerald-green egg nestled between Kylo’s bare thighs, inches from his cock, Hux’s strange mind would get what was decidedly the wrong impression.  

Kylo gently scooped up the egg into his hand, letting the ripples across its surface settle until it stilled in his palm. The secretions that oozed from it hung in long tendrils to the place where it had been held between Kylo’s thighs. It wasn’t like Kylo had a  choice but to keep it there, or at least on his person somehow. He could still remember the words of the Rodian who he’d liberated the egg from. “ _Yeh’ve got to be holding it all the time_ ,” the alien had said, revealing the membranous sac where they kept the egg safe from harm. “ _Yeh ain’t got one of these, have yeh? So what’s a human like yeh going to do? Stick it up yer ass?_ ” They stopped asking so many questions after Kylo made some adjustments to their brain matter.

It was true, though. Kylo’s research on the holonet confirmed that the egg needed direct contact with a life force at all times in order to develop properly. Several sites did suggest inserting it into an orifice (one site, Kylo discovered, wasn’t an instructional care site at all), but Kylo didn’t need to do that. As long as he remained in his quarters with the egg safely between his thighs, it had everything it needed. All the care and attention would be worth it once it hatched.

Kylo reminded himself of this fact over and over, but hours later, he was still thinking about the look on Hux’s face as he’d left Kylo’s quarters. A scowl was as much a part of Hux as the First Order uniform, but his expression had been so flat as he’d left, so perfectly blank, that it told everything.

Hux had to realize that he wasn’t the only thing that Kylo was ignoring. Kylo made a lot of sacrifices since he started caring for his egg. Missions he would normally complete himself, just for a chance to stretch his legs planetside, were assigned to his Knights. He’d even had to decline an invitation from Leader Snoke for a  weekend retreat to Mustafar. Hux wasn’t special. He had no right to feel like Kylo was avoiding him specifically.

That blank expression flitted through Kylo’s thoughts again, and he sighed. He always thought that Hux was much like the ginger cat he kept, only needing rare affections to be contented, but apparently not.

Kylo stood from the bed and began the awkward process of getting dressed while maintaining contact with the egg. He moved it from hand to hand as he pulled on his leggings and tunic, then loosened the front of his shirt to place the egg against his chest. The cinch of his belt created an effective cradle for it, but the lump in his robes did look suspiciously like a third tit. Kylo carefully arranged his cowl to disguise the bump.

Moving as quickly as he dared, Kylo made his way through the Finalizer’s halls until he reached the Officers’ Quarters where Hux slept. He pounded his fist against the door, paused, then buzzed in an access request to the security panel instead.

Several long moments passed before the door slid open. Hux stood inside, dressed in one of the ugly grey tuber sacks that the First Order considered standard issue sleepwear. He’d evidently been in bed. The covers were drawn back, and Millicent was curled up on the pillow beside where Hux’s head usually lay.

“What do you want?” Hux asked

“I’m not ignoring you.”

“Right,” Hux agreed. “You’re busy.”

“I am! I’ve been.  _Uh._  Incubating.”

“Incubating what?”

“An egg.”

For a long moment, Hux just stared at Kylo. His eyes moved down Kylo’s body, taking in the way Kylo’s cowl was draped over his front, carefully arranged to disguise any shape there.

“Are you…?” Hux began. “I- I knew that strange things could be born of the Force, but…”

Regardless of what Leader Snoke seemed to think, Hux was a complete idiot. Kylo was  _not_ pregnant with whatever kind of spawn Hux was capable of producing. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Kylo took a step forward. “Can I just- can I come inside?”

Evidently wary, Hux stepped aside to allow Kylo into his quarters. Once the door was closed behind them, Kylo removed his glove and reached into his robes the draw out the egg.

Its fluids clung to Kylo’s robes and chest, but the egg was unharmed by the short journey through the ship. Its surface shone as brilliantly green as ever, the same green that its scales and feathers would be once it hatched.

“It’s a pygmy varactyl egg,” Kylo said.

Hux’s face lit up in recognition. “I’ve read about these before,” he said, one corner of his mouth quirking up as he reached for the egg. “I can see why they bred a pygmy version. This egg looks much more manageable than the full size.”

_Ugh,_  of course that was the first thing Hux would think of. Kylo was never going to be able to unsee that holosite. He moved the egg away before Hux could touch it with his perverted fingers. “That’s not why I have it,” Kylo said, “I’m hatching it. It’s going to be my pet.”

“ _Pet,_ ” Hux repeated.

“Like Millicent is your pet.”

“Millicent is not a  _pet,_ ” Hux said. “She performs a valued service on the ship by catching the vermin that come in with cargo shipments.”

Yeah, right. That was why Millicent’s breath smelled like organic, grain-fed bantha meat imported from Takodana instead of the vermin she was meant to be catching. But Kylo didn’t care about how spoiled Hux’s cat was. He knew he’d be doting on his varactyl soon enough, once it hatched.

“This is why I haven’t been able to, uh. Accept your meeting requests,” Kylo explained. “It’s not that I don’t want to. But varactyl eggs require contact with a life force at all times. I have to stay in my quarters and hold it in my lap.”

Hux raised an eyebrow. “You know there are other ways of maintaining contact with the egg.”

“I’m not sticking it up my ass,” Kylo said quickly.

“Pity,” Hux said, “but that’s not what I meant, you idiot. Did you really spend weeks ignoring me, hiding away in your quarters, all because you thought that  _I_  wouldn’t be able to figure out a way to fuck you while you hold it?”

Hux reached for him, hand a warm pressure against Kylo’s cheek, and Kylo’s eyes fluttered shut at the touch. Whenever Hux said such romantic things like that, Kylo felt like he was in one of those cheesy holodramas. He pressed closer into the warmth of Hux’s palm. Kylo probably should have at least washed his face before coming here, but Hux didn’t seem to mind. Hux was kind of weird anyway.

Sighing, Kylo considered that maybe he’d been a bit foolish by hiding himself away. The only thing Hux liked more than showing off his tactical skills was showing them off in a way that allowed him to fuck Kylo in some new, creative way.

“The solution is simple, anyway,” Hux said. “Get your robes off. Go on. Is that really how you have to undress while holding that egg? No, no, keep going. Good. Now, get on the bed on your back.”

Under Millicent’s watchful gaze, Kylo lowered himself down atop the blankets with his egg held carefully against his chest. He shifted himself backwards a little, legs naturally falling open to create the perfect space for Hux between them.

“Oh,” Kylo said.

“Exactly,” Hux agreed.

Hux took a moment just to admire the sight of Kylo’s body before him, appreciating everything he’d been without for the past weeks, before he stripped off his ugly grey nightshirt and climbed into the bed. Kylo shivered at the feeling of fingertips trailing up his calves. Hux’s touch moved higher until he was running his fingers through the traces of secretions that still clung to Kylo’s thighs where he’d been holding the egg. Before Kylo could stop him, Hux pushed his hips forward so his hardening cock slid through the slippery fluids.

“Hux!” Kylo yelped in horror, which produced a pleased hum and an incorrigible smirk from Hux. Ugh. The egg was Kylo’s  _pet,_  and Hux was thinking about how some beings in the galaxy thought it was more appropriate to be used as a sex toy. Kylo really should have expected this from Hux. He  _had_  expected this. Sometimes Kylo wondered why he bothered with Hux at all.

No, he didn’t. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now on twitter - [@helvellum](https://twitter.com/helvellum) :)


End file.
